


What?

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season One [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 1x08: I Robot, You Jane</p>
            </blockquote>





	What?

“Okay. For those of us in our studio audience, who are me? What are you doing?”

“Why Xander, one would think it would be obvious. I’m, as Buffy would so eloquently put it, feeling you up.”

“No, no, I think I understand that part. My question would more be around the why factor.”

“It’s not as if you don’t appreciate it. If you didn’t want it, I wouldn’t do it. I’m a Watcher, I see things. I know that you want the touch of a man, and I’m the only man around to do so.”

“Right then. Men touching there is of the good.”


End file.
